


Lancelot and Guinevere - and a Magic Reveal! (ART)

by whimsycatcher



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Digital Art, Episode: s02e04 Lancelot and Guinevere, Fanart, Gen, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: This is an AU version of what happens as the group makes their escape... What if Arthur had turned back after leading Gwen to the barred exit, and sees how Merlin ensures Hengist's death? How would Arthur react to the magic AND Lancelot's knowledge of it... Would Lancelot be forced to duel Arthur again? :0 (I mostly wanted to draw Merlin in that one-time outfit, tbh...)For the Merlin Canon Fest 2017!





	Lancelot and Guinevere - and a Magic Reveal! (ART)

[](https://vgy.me/OF6e1u)


End file.
